Forbidden People
by Aidan Montague
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! A few years after the final war between Voldemort and Dumbledore, meet The Forbidden. Voldemort has won the war, and all that is left of Dumbledore's once admirable forces are two groups: The Forbidden, and the Republic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have absolutely NO idea where this came from. Nor am I sure about the pairings or anything. I'll give you fair warning. This could end up as a slash story! But it's an interesting concept. Don't worry, I know it's confusing, but future chapters will clarify everything. You'll understand soon enough. Besides, all the best stories make you wonder, and you have to try to piece them together. See you at the end of the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: So far, I own.the padded room, the straight jacket, the weird little room, the strange people, and the plot. But, I don't own.Harry Potter and his dear friends Ron, Hermione, and Draco. That belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: Yes, here it is, my fair warning: This could be a slash story. Not yet, but could be. Also included in this fair warning. MY GRAMMER SUCKS. Therefore, if any of that bothers you.begone! I'm sure there're other stories for you to read. Somewhere.  
  
Forbidden People  
  
Chapter 1: The First of the Forbidden  
  
At first glance, the sole inhabitant of the room appeared normal. Unruly black hair, glasses, emerald eyes. He appeared at ease, and of about the age of 17. Looks, however, could be deceiving. If you were to look closer, you would understand why immediately. The boy in question was tied forcibly to the chair, and restrained in other ways, one of which was the rather obvious straight jacket he wore.  
  
Though he was obviously at the disadvantage, he managed to convey the feeling that he was only present because he wished to be, and should he become bored of the situation, he would be leaving.  
  
The room was all but impenetrable, and for good reason. The young man inside was one of the most dangerous people in the entire country, and no one had any doubt that a mere straight jacket and a padded room was not going to keep him from escaping, should he choose to leave.  
  
At the current moment, the boy appeared to be lost in thought. He was staring in an unnerving way at the people on the other side of the glass. He wasn't supposed to know they were there. He smiled. For no apparent reason, he began to laugh hysterically, though no sign of amusement crossed his face. Soon his laughter faded.  
  
"It isn't polite to stare you know. Why don't you come in and talk to me? Are you frightened of me? You shouldn't be you know. You've got my wand, and here I am tied to the chair. I can't even use my hands. Where'd you take Draco? I want to see him. Where am I exactly? Oh, wait. You wouldn't answer any of my questions last time either." The boy asked conversationally. He sounded perfectly sane. Why then was he here? That is what we are about to find out.  
  
At the current moment, he is being questioned about the murder of one Remus Lupin. Well, his questioning hasn't started yet. He appears to have no memory of what has occurred, though this could easily be feigned. He is, after all, quite the actor.  
  
"Harry Potter, I presume?" a voice behind the pane of glass asked firmly. The boy glanced up at them again, fixing them with a blank look. "So what if I am? What reason do you have for tying me up like this? It isn't as though I'd have reason to attack anyone. Why am I here? Where is Draco? Or Hermione? Or Ron? I haven't heard from anyone for some time." The boy now identified as Harry answered coldly. The people behind the glass shifted nervously. "Do you suppose he really doesn't know?" Harry heard one of them ask cautiously. One of them shook their head in reply. "Of course he knows. This is the Harry Potter we're talking about. The one solely responsible for thousands of people's deaths. He knows all right. It's merely a matter of time before he cracks and admits he killed him." Another replied softly, watching Harry's face.  
  
Harry carefully maintained his blank mask, though his emotions and thoughts were in quite an uproar. "How many more times are you going to ask me the same questions? I'm getting tired. And hungry. And much longer without a trip to the bathroom and." he trailed off, leaving their imagination to finish his thoughts. Of course, this request, like all his others, was brushed aside. "Answer our questions and we will send you back to your room for some rest. Now, where was I? Ah yes. Mr. Potter, do you agree that you were with Remus Lupin on the day of May 15th?" The questioner asked in a bored tone of voice. Harry sighed. "I already told you, yes, I saw him that day. Why? What happened? Why do you want to know all of this?" Harry asked angrily, his blank mask slipping, allowing his fury to show. "Did something happen to him?" Harry asked worriedly, then realizing what all of this implied. "Oh dear God no! Tell me please! Is he alright?" Harry asked in a rush, fear replacing anger.  
  
"You should be able to answer your own questions, if you'd only think back to that day."  
  
"I already told you! I don't remember! I can't! I've told you everything I know! What happened? Where is Remus? Is he alright?"  
  
"Cooperate Mr. Potter. Tell me again what you two did that day. Take me through your visit, tell me all about every detail you remember. Did you two have a fight?" the calm voice asked again.  
  
Harry struggled against his restraints, wanting to beat the answers out of the people up in that little room. "I won't tell you anything else. I refuse to speak until you tell me where he is." Harry told them, relaxing into his seat, and closing his eyes for a little shut-eye.  
  
The com was shut off as the people in the room discussed what to do in low whispers that Harry heard with ease. He could see their every movement, even through the one way window they had installed. Supposedly, no one was able to hear or see anything the questioners didn't wish him or her to hear. No one counted on having someone as talented as Harry in their padded room.  
  
"We'll just have to tell him. You know how he gets."  
  
"No way. Bring Draco in, let him coax the information out of him."  
  
"No, Draco is a suspect as well. That won't work." One of the men answered, crossing the room to the door. "I'll just be leaving."  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Sit down, or you'll be in there next." The girl ordered, pointing to a chair. The man sat obediently.  
  
"Should we get him something to eat or drink?"  
  
"We'd be letting him win. That isn't the point. You think me incapable of getting this information? He can sit in there until he rots. I could care less if he confesses. We have permission to keep him in here until he confesses, or tells us who did it."  
  
Harry sighed, attempting to move his arms. He smiled again, realizing that they were still under the illusion that they were safe from him. They didn't think he could hear them. They thought he was harmless. He would teach them to underestimate him.  
  
A couple moments later, the com was turned back on, and Harry was nearly free of his restraints, though he carefully kept up the appearances. Yawning, he turned his attention back to the people in the room. "Gonna answer my questions yet? I could use a little nap, if not." Harry taunted.  
  
"Alright, you win. This time. Remus Lupin is dead, murdered. And you, you're the prime suspect. So I'd suggest cooperating and clearing your name. Do you remember how it happened?" the girl asked gently.  
  
Harry began to laugh. "So he's finally dead? Serves him right, the stupid man. He never did understand half of what he thought he did. He always was too nice for his own good. Probably done in by one of the people he picked up off the streets." He told them, keeping his voice light, as if he were joking. He knew he had them puzzled. He exhibited all of the classic symptoms of a crazy person, sounded sane, and always contradicted himself. They'd never be sure what he meant.  
  
"Can you walk me through your day with him?" the girl asked again. Harry smiled. "I can't remember. What's your name? It's hard to talk to someone if you don't know their name. You know mine."  
  
This went on for another half-hour before the people in the room began to get frustrated and decided to send him back to his room. When they came for him, he was ready for it. He waited patiently for the man to get close enough. As the man reached down to untie his restraints, Harry struck, hitting the man hard in the head with his hand. The man slumped to the ground, unconscious. Harry laughed. "Oh, that felt good. These straight jackets are just so confining. I just need to stretch every now and then, you know?" he asked the man quietly, slipping out of the jacket and untying himself from the chair. He took his time, waiting for the others from the room to come down and get him. He could already hear them coming.  
  
Shouts and screams rang out through the silent corridor as Harry made his escape, if you'd call it that. He was never really caught to begin with, so it wouldn't technically be considered an escape.  
  
Walking calmly down the empty corridors, he remembered vaguely that there was something about Draco being a suspect as well. While he knew Draco could fend for himself, he figured it would be quicker if he took Draco with him. Save him the effort of getting off his lazy bum to leave.  
  
Harry paused briefly to consider where they'd have Draco holed up. He laughed as it was made obvious to him. "Of course. He'd be all the way on the other side of the stupid facility. Make more work for me. Of course. Draco, you better be prepared to leave when I get there, or I swear I'll leave your lazy ass behind." He muttered to himself, turning towards the other end of the building.  
  
A/N: Yup, told you I'd see you here! Okay, I've got one and only one request: PLEASEY-PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't take long, I promise. Just one or two lines. Let me know what you liked, what you hated, what you don't understand.anything. Give me suggestions on how to improve it! I'll dedicate my next chapter to the first person who reviews me, k? There's your incentive. That's what I'll do for every chapter. The first person to review that chapter gets the next chapter dedicated to them. 


	2. Chapter 2: The History of the Forbidden

A/N: Chapter 2 already! Are you enjoying this as much as me? I want to send a huge thank you to all my reviewers! I apologize for the problem with the paragraphs! I swear I posted it that way, but the stupid site didn't like it. Oh well. What happens happens.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. End of story. Don't sue, cuz I have all of $2.15  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: HongMing  
  
Forbidden People  
  
Chapter 2: The History of the Forbidden  
  
From a distance, the forbidden are observed. No one knows who all of the forbidden were. There were some who had been identified early on, but not every person identified as one of the Forbidden is actually one of them. The forbidden rarely passed out of surveillance, though the ones that did were immediately marked down as definite members of the Forbidden.  
  
What are/is the forbidden you ask? The forbidden is a society of resistance to the current governing power. The Forbidden, as well as possessing great powers far beyond the comprehension of you and I, are the last known members of a dark society, the ones who had supported the dark wizard Dumbledore. Dumbledore had lost the war, and you know how things go. The winners are defined as the people who were 'right'. It doesn't matter really. What matters is that a few years back, Voldemort finally won the last battle. Dumbledore was killed, and his supporters ran into hiding. Dumbledore had greatly enhanced their abilities. No one knew the full extent of these enhancements, as no one had ever gotten ahold of one of the Forbidden long enough to perform the necessary tests. Voldemort had ordered their eradication immediately after the war was ended. The few who still survived were the best, and no one could actually keep them under surveillance.  
  
The few who were part of the resistance always seemed to know they were being watched. It never seemed to bother them. For the most part, there were only a few known Forbidden. Their numbers have thinned greatly since the war. Theories have it that Dumbledore really only enhanced the abilities of a few of his greatest supporters. However, one of the key enhancements seems to have been the ability to do wandless magic.  
  
The forbidden seemed to find it almost amusing to get captured and play with the minds of their captors. One of the best examples of this is the great Harry Potter. Recently, he was captured. Sources say that he has escaped---again.  
  
The list of known Forbidden---that is the ones with the enhancements---is quite short. You can count them on one hand. Okay, you can't. Actually, the list is rather pointless. It isn't as if much could be done even if all the Forbidden were known.  
  
Know Forbidden:  
  
Harry Potter----captured  
  
Draco Malfoy---captured  
  
Ron Weasley---whereabouts unknown  
  
Hermione Granger---whereabouts unknown  
  
Neville Longbottom----deceased  
  
Fred Weasley----whereabouts unknown, last seen in France  
  
George Weasley----presumed deceased  
  
Virginia Weasley----deceased  
  
Remus Lupin---double agent---deceased  
  
Sirius Black----deceased  
  
Aidan Montague-----seems to enjoy taunting the Federation. Whereabouts unknown  
  
Most assuredly there are more out there. As you can see, the list makes no difference as half the known forbidden are deceased.  
  
However, an investigation is currently underway concerning the recently murdered Remus Lupin. It looks to be the work of the Forbidden, he was likely found out by the Forbidden.  
  
Found just over a week ago, Remus Lupin looks to have been brutally murdered. His body was stabbed numerous times. He was found floating facedown in the river just outside of his neighborhood. There was no evidence of the attacker, though the most likely suspects are Harry and Draco. Both were apprehended, and just recently, both escaped, leaving none alive to tell the tale.  
  
There have been no reports of sightings of them. At the current moment, they are presumed to have slipped off to see the other members of the Forbidden.  
  
Along with the real Forbidden, an organization is currently forming. They are the firepower behind the Forbidden. While the Forbidden may be the brains, the self-proclaimed Republic are the arms. They do not only organize protests and demonstrations, they also vandalize the major facilities of the Federation, Voldemort's governing power.  
  
It would be foolish to assume that the Republic are harmless. They pose as much of a threat to Federation as the Forbidden do. They only have a few key leaders, but the leaders are very strong leaders indeed. Among the known leaders are Fred Weasley, Rin Zaragosa, Jackleen Toines, and Aidan Montague  
  
A/N: Sorry about the paragraphs, again. And, I apologize about the short chapter, next chapter will be longer. K? Anything else? Um. No. Okay, good. See ya next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Forbidden

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of Forbidden People. For those of you who have followed it this far: thanks a lot. Your reviews mean a lot to me, be they mean or otherwise. I apologize for all punctuation errors, grammatical errors, and other such mistakes, As well as the delay with the story. You know how school is; it takes up so much time. I'd love to hear from you, so let me know if I can fix something, or you have a request, or whatever. You people have the best suggestions. HongMing, you're totally right, the last chapter would have sounded better as an article of the Daily Prophet. Oh well, maybe later.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!! Okay, I do own it. It being the plot. But not the people from Harry Potter. I own Rin, Aidan, Jackleen, and other such people you've only just learned about.  
  
/blah, blah, blah/: Draco's thoughts  
  
Okay then, time for the third Chapter, which is dedicated, again, to HongMing.  
  
Forbidden People  
  
Chapter 3: The Second Forbidden  
  
He stared around the room, annoyed at the color, and at how long he had been sitting there. The room was white. Just white, broken by the silver of the bars across the window, and the brown of the uncomfortable wooden chair upon which he sat. /I bet I got this room because they're not afraid of me. Harry probably got the good room./ He smiled in amusement as he thought about how his hair nearly matched the room.  
  
He ran a hand through the silvery blonde hair in question and sighed. /What's taking him so long? He knows I'm waiting for him. Maybe that's it./ "Hey! HEY! You! Yeah, you up there! I know you're listening! Hey! Answer me!" he shouted in frustration, glaring up at the apparently invisible observation room.  
  
He stood and began to pace the room, wishing he had something to throw at the stupid window. "I'm hungry. What did you morons do with Harry? I bet you gave him the good room didn't you? And the straightjacket, and the impenetrable room? Man. He is so lucky! I want the good room! I'm so bored. Haven't you got SOME reason for keeping me here?" he ranted, ready to take off his shoe and throw it at the window, purely for the sake of throwing something at the window. Except, he suddenly realized, he had no shoes. And his clothes were that nasty color. WHITE. Again. Everything was white.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please be seated. How can we talk with you if you won't sit still long enough?"  
  
Draco snorted. "You mean, how can you ask me pointless questions if I don't sit still. You know, why do you care anyway? He was one of our own, and you want vermin like us exterminated, right? So what does it matter if we're the ones to do it?" he asked calmly, sitting down in the chair. "Do you people know how uncomfortable your chairs are? Because my butt has already gone numb, and I just sat down."  
  
Someone up in the observation room laughed, and another sighed. "Mr. Malfoy, that was not the point. Just answer my questions truthfully, and I can promise you that I will make your stay painless. And hey, I'll even give you the honor of killing you personally. I guarantee you a painless death." One answered at last.  
  
Draco glared up at them. "Arrogant fools. What makes you think I'll stay? I can leave anytime I want you know. And what makes you think you're qualified enough to kill me? I'm far more skilled than you. But seriously, what do you idiots have to ask me?"  
  
His captors looked at each other in surprise, not knowing quite how to handle him. Draco smiled. /Amateurs./  
  
Silence reigned for a few minutes. At last Draco spoke.  
  
"I didn't kill him you know." He responded at last. "It wasn't me, so let's just forget you ever made the mistake of apprehending me, shall we?" he asked dangerously. The people in the observation room shuffled around uncomfortably, and at last, one spoke.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest you drop your act. We merely wish for answers to our questions. Let's make this easy, because we will not be stopping until we have our answers."  
  
Draco smiled charmingly and nodded. "Alright then guys, come on down and ask me questions. I have a problem speaking to people I can't see. It's a little spooky. What? Don't tell me you're scared to come down and see me! Do you actually think I'm going to pull something? You've got my wand, and I assure you, I'm no fighter. Without my wand I'm quite helpless." He told them, sitting on the floor in front of the viewing window.  
  
A girl's voice answered him. "Mister Draco Malfoy, I assume that you know what our procedures are? No? We do not simply walk into a holding room and speak with the prisoners. At the moment, this is the closest we are allowed to be. Please just answer our questions, and you can have a meal." The girl stared through the one-way window at him.  
  
She was marginally pretty, with wavy blonde hair and a small, petite face. Draco snorted in annoyance. "Listen Parkinson, we parted ways some time ago. You support Voldemort---may he rot in hell forever---and I support Harry. No, not Dumbledore, Harry. Why should I support someone who was foolish enough to go against the prophecy? Harry was to be the one to face Voldemort. As yet, the prophecy stands unfulfilled. And I can promise that Harry will win. Can I go now?" he asked in conclusion. The girl behind the glass appeared put out, and shook her head. "No Dr---Mr. Malfoy, you may not. Answer my questions and you may rest. First, were you or were you not with Mr. Potter on the eve of Remus Lupin's murder?"  
  
"I was, yes. What does this have to do with anything? I left at about 2:30 in the afternoon, and Harry said he was going to see Remus. I got back around 6:30 in the evening, and Harry was already there."  
  
"And where did you go when you left? Do you have an alibi? Who did you see?" Pansy asked eagerly, thinking she finally had the answer in her hands. Draco snorted. "Oh, like I'm going to tell you about my day? That is my personal business! That's like me asking you how many guys you've slept with this week. Not that I even want to know or anything." He added, glancing towards the door.  
  
"Just answer the questions Mr. Malfoy." A man's voice ordered. Draco glared at the door. "No. I won't." he responded quietly. "Did I just hear you tell me you wouldn't answer the questions? That implies you're hiding something from us. Are you?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, standing and walking to the door. "Why would I tell you even if I was? Hey, does this door open from the inside? Nevermind, stupid question, of course not." He answered himself, laughing. /Where's Harry? I'm running out of annoying subjects to touch on./  
  
At that moment, the door swung open, prompting Draco to jump back for fear of being hit in the face with a door. "Hey! No one's authorized to see the captive, who is that?" Pansy shrieked angrily. Draco grinned, knowing without looking who it was.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the third chapter! I promise to update sooner next time! Review and make my day, k? Catch ya later! 


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back again! I just got back from watching a play, so it's like, 12:00 midnight here, so please excuse any typos. I will try to fix them; it's just, inspiration calls! Sorry HongMing, you just missed first review, ah well, better luck next time!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, if I was J. K. Rowling, would this really be called fanfiction? Hm? I think not. So no, I don't own any of her characters. I do, however, own the plot, and all the characters you don't know! How exciting is that?  
  
WARNING: I know, I know, I forgot to post this earlier, but in my defense, it was in the first chapter. So, don't get all angry with me or anything. Anywho, here's your warning: RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE. THIS STORY WILL INVOLVE DEATH, AND COULD ALSO INCLUDE SOME SLASH! IF YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBE, TAKE YOURSELF AWAY FROM THIS STORY NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
So, without further ado, here is Chapter Four, dedicated to: Brenna8  
  
Chapter 4: The Escape  
  
"You ready to leave now?" a voice asked, followed by a figure walking in. His face was slightly flushed and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Harry, why don't you sit a moment, and we'll leave once you catch your breath? That was a long ways to run, if they were holding you where I suspect they were. Hey, Harry, did they give you the padded room? With the straightjacket?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, they did, why?" Harry asked curiously. Draco motioned to the room. "Look around you. This is what they gave me! One would almost suspect they weren't scared of me. I'm quite offended." He added pointedly.  
  
Someone, presumably Pansy, whimpered in the background. Harry smiled. "Did you want me to take care of them for you?" he asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, that's quite alright, I'll do it. I assume you took care of your 'captors'?" he asked suspiciously. When Harry nodded, Draco raced out of his room and into the viewing room where he saw three men and Pansy.  
  
"Blaise Zabini. Huh. I always wondered what happened to you." Draco said, turning his back on him. "Pansy, yes, I knew it was you. Vincent Crabbe, you actually made it this far? Amazing. Whatever happened to your dear friend Gregory Goyle? Oh, he died? Huh."  
  
There was, however, one person Draco found he did not know. "And who is this?" he asked casually. The man did not respond, and Draco was immediately annoyed. "Oh, him? He doesn't talk. Well, he does, but not to anyone he doesn't know." Blaise told Draco matter-of-factly. Draco absentmindedly punched Blaise in the face. "I didn't ask you. Shut up until I talk to you." He ordered coldly, his attention fastened on the silent man before him.  
  
Blaise put a hand up to his face, staunching the flow of blood from his nose, and glared at Draco's back, mumbling something completely inaudible.  
  
Pansy shifted her weight from foot to foot, anxious to speak, but too afraid of Draco to do so. At last Crabbe broke the silence. "Draco, that's Kenneth. He's a new addition." He paused fearfully, half-flinching from Draco. Draco didn't appear to have heard Crabbe's interruption.  
  
"Draco? Are you finished with them yet? We have to leave, so hurry up!" Harry called from the empty hall. Draco shook himself and immediately smiled. "Of course Harry, coming in a moment." He called happily.  
  
Having taken care of that, Draco turned his attention to Pansy. His smile vanished instantly. "You. How should I finish you?" he asked himself. "Bitch." He added as an afterthought. Finally, he cast his curse. "Crucio." He said tonelessly, pointing at Pansy.  
  
Blaise jumped at him, one hand still held tight to his nose. "Stop it Malfoy! Leave her be!" he shouted. Draco knocked him back effortlessly, savoring Pansy's screams of agony.  
  
Crabbe stood blinking stupidly, staring at Pansy, who was writhing on the floor. At last, he drew his own wand and cast his own spell. "Stupify!" he shouted. Draco didn't appear to even notice the spell. Everyone stared at him in amazement.  
  
After a few minutes that seemed to pass by like hours, Pansy's screams died off, and she lay silent upon the floor, bleeding from her mouth and nose. She had the appearance of someone who had simply died. Her expression was one of pain, and her body was contorted in a strange position.  
  
Kenneth stared at Pansy's dead form in shock. He stared up at Draco. "How did you do that?" he asked in disbelief. Draco didn't answer.  
  
Draco, upon thinking of it, turned back around, towards the door. "Harry!" he called. Harry walked in the door, a questioning look on his face. "Yeah?" Harry asked. Draco smiled. "Oh good. Could you possibly take care of the cameras and film around here? I know this is getting recorded, and frankly, I don't think we should leave them any clues as to what happened around here. You know how the Muggles get when this kinda thing happens."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh, of course. Don't play with the captives now Draco, we have to be going, so get finished." he instructed as he walked back out of the room, humming something under his breath.  
  
"Now, Blaise, back to the matter at hand. How should I kill you? Avada Kedavra? No, that's too good for you. Crucio? Nah, I've already used that today. Oh! I know! I won't kill you, because I don't have enough time!" Draco shouted happily. Blaise breathed a sigh of relief. Draco looked at him.  
  
"You think you're home free don't you? Well, it isn't a good thing that I'm not killing you. See, I'm taking you with me. I'll kill you when we get home. And I'll take my time too." Draco told him sweetly, grinning broadly.  
  
Within seconds, he had Blaise all tied up, and the others dead on the ground.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry walked back in. "Draco, are you ready yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yes of course Harry, let's go." Draco replied, pulling Blaise back to his feet.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY! You know the rules! We can't take that piece of shit with us, we haven't got room for him. Now put him down and kill him now." Harry instructed, the smile leaving his face in favor of a much colder look.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Oh no, we haven't got time for that. It's been too long since I've tortured someone to death. I was thinking the Chinese Knife Torture. Shall we go now? I'm sure Aidan's waiting patiently." He added thoughtfully, walking calmly over the pile of dead and bloody bodies, and through the door, right by Harry.  
  
Harry stared after him, a mixture of fury and amusement evident on his face. After a few minutes, Harry followed him. "Draco, would you like me to find your clothes, or are those Institution clothes alright?" he asked quietly, his eyes fastened on Blaise, who was being dragged along behind Draco.  
  
Draco was listening intently to the long string of swear words coming out of Blaise's mouth. He didn't hear any that he didn't know before. "Oh. Well, I always wanted a pair of standard issue Institution clothes, so let's just get out of here before Aidan kills us."  
  
A/N: For those of you who didn't know, Chinese Knife Torture is quite the torture. Basically you bleed to death from thousands of small, thin cuts all over your body. Like thousands of paper cuts! At least, I believe that's how it was explained to me. Next Chapter, we meet Aidan! (he's my favorite character so far. And I own him! Yup, he's all mine!) Well, anywho, review please! As always, let me know what you think, good bad, whatever. Any little review is good! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again! I'm updating much more frequently now, amazing huh? Well anyway, don't mind me as I shamelessly advertise my other stories! I would really like some more feedback about my one-shot Without You. It's Harry Potter related. Though it is a little dark. Okay, a lot dark, beings as there are two character deaths. But really, if you're into that, please read it and give me some feedback! I'm also currently in the middle of my other story Silence. It's also a Harry Potter story. And if all of that doesn't explain why it takes so long to update, consider schoolwork. Cuz I have a lot of that. And baby-sitting my younger sister.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. Those are strictly J. K. Rowling's and I am merely using them for my story writing pleasure. Don't blame me if they are seriously messed up when I give them back.  
  
Chapter 5 is dedicated to: Brenna8  
  
Chapter 5: Home Again, Home Again  
  
It was late when Harry, Draco and Blaise arrived back home. The lights were all out, and the sky was dark. Of course, that did not mean that everyone was asleep, or that no one was standing guard.  
  
Draco opened the door quietly, and shoved Blaise through, muttering something about staying silent. Draco slipped through the door after him. He then turned, beckoning to Harry to follow.  
  
Draco turned back around and squeaked in terror. Standing in front of him, dressed all in black, was one very angry man.  
  
The man shook his head of sandy blonde hair, tapping his foot impatiently. "Where have you been?" he whispered furiously, motioning to Harry to shut the door. "And who is this person that you brought with you? You know the rules!" he announced furiously, as Harry shut the door.  
  
Draco winced. "Hello Aidan, I apologize for being late. Could we maybe get something to eat?" Harry asked calmly. The man smiled, motioning towards the rest of the house. "Of course. Please, help yourself Harry." He answered graciously, stepping aside to allow Harry to walk by.  
  
Draco tried to follow, but was abruptly cut off by Aidan. "I'm not finished with you yet." Aidan said sharply, grabbing Draco's collar and dragging him off down the hall. Draco grudgingly came along, but only because he saw no other choice.  
  
Aidan stopped in front of a door, and knocked on it. "Anyone in here?" he called through the door. "Wha--?" someone asked sleepily. There was a loud thumping sound, and the sound of something breaking, and a shriek. Aidan winced. "Try not to break anything Rin, please!" he called.  
  
"Sorry Aidan, it was Sesaru's fault! He broke it!" a man's voice floated through the door. The man sounded sleepy. Draco sighed. "Aidan, I'm a little hungry, and I don't think Blaise here appreciates being drug around like a dog."  
  
Aidan glanced back at Draco. "You can shut up. Sesaru, Rin, I kind of need this room at the current moment, so can you clear out?" Aidan called kindly.  
  
A few minutes later two men walked out of the room arm in arm. "Sorry for the mess Aidan, I'll clean it up tomorrow, promise." One whispered. The other smiled sheepishly. "Aidan, uh, I'm really sorry about the vase. But you kinda startled me." he added.  
  
Aidan just smiled and nodded, apparently used to this kind of thing. "It's quite alright, Rin, Sesaru. Sorry to wake you two up, but it's slightly urgent." He told them quietly, gesturing at Draco.  
  
The black haired man smiled. "Nice to see you back again Draco!" he said. Draco grimaced.  
  
"I'd love to say it's nice to be back, Rin, but Aidan's kinda spoiled it for me." Draco told him with a hint of malice in his voice. The other man laughed. "He's been worried sick about you two. Hey, who'd you bring back with you?"  
  
Draco blinked. Then he realized what the man had asked. "Oh, him. This is Blaise. Sesaru, meet Blaise. Blaise, ah nevermind. He's not important enough. Well, I'll be seeing you two later. Don't get into any more trouble now!" Draco said as he was dragged into the room.  
  
The door was slammed shut, and Rin and Sesaru were left standing in the hall looking stupid. After a few seconds of staring at the door, they walked off down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
Inside the room, Draco was calmly sitting in the middle of the floor, watching Blaise, who was standing beside him. Aidan was sitting on the chair across from them. The room was silent for a few moments. Aidan put his head in his hands and sat like that for a few moments.  
  
"Draco. How many times must I tell you? We cannot have Voldemort's cronies here. We cannot have anyone who is not a part of either the Forbidden, or the Republic here. NO GUESTS. PERIOD. Understood?" Aidan asked him angrily.  
  
Draco nodded, blushing. "I'm sorry for making you worry Aidan, and I apologize for breaking the rules. It won't happen again, so please, get some sleep. You sound dead tired." Draco said as he stood up, walking over to sit beside him. "Are you alright Aidan?" he asked in concern.  
  
Blaise stood silently, watching the two of them intently. He knew that there was no escaping his fate, and had basically given up.  
  
Aidan nodded. "I'm fine Draco, now go get something to eat. And get rid of your friend, alright?" he got up and walked over to the door. "Are you coming Draco, Blaise? I'm sure Rin and Sesaru would appreciate getting their room back." Aidan asked cheerfully as he opened the door.  
  
Draco stood up as well, grabbing Blaise and walking out the open door without a second glance. Blaise walked behind Draco silently, wondering if Draco had noticed what he had.  
  
Aidan watched them go, a faint smile on his face. He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. He stood there silently, listening to the hum of activity in the house.  
  
He heard water running in the room beside him. He heard the sound of people talking quietly in the kitchen, and the sound of a fight in the room across from him. He stood up then, walking slowly down the hall in the direction he came.  
  
He heard the sounds of everyday activity in each of the rooms as he  
passed them by.  
  
He walked through the room at the end of the hall, and down another hall. At the end of the hall he opened the door. He walked into the room, shutting it behind him, and walked over to the bed. He collapsed upon the bed, and fell asleep not long after, thoughts of all the unfinished work he had to do still running through his head.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the end of chapter 5. You learned about Aidan, and met Rin and Sesaru! You also have arrived at their 'home'! Who knows what you'll learn next! Drop me a review! Be the first to review and the next chapter's dedicated to you! And, as always, don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think! Likes, dislikes, gripes, I want to hear it all. Except if you've got a complaint about the SLASH warning I mentioned, and any suggested themes you picked up on. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm so happy you all came back! I was scared I may have frightened you all off, as has happened before. Is it just me or has this fic gotten a little dark? Huh. And it was supposed to be a humorous fic. Ah well. It's funny to me! At the risk of sounding like a total and complete idiot, what-the-hell is a Mary-Sue? And, if anyone knows what the difference between a Shounen Ai and a Yaoi fic is, could you tell me that too? Um, also, I was just looking at my story chapters, and I apologize for how short they are! I really hadn't noticed! Please, don't think I hate you or anything; it's just that it was a good place to stop! Let's see. Issues to address. Hmm. Ah yes! sadiew, about the ships in this story. Let me think. I can't tell you too much because I myself don't know. You're really perceptive if you noticed my little hints about those two! But I'm not sure if that one's going to happen. I kinda like the pairing. But maybe I should just let the characters grow first. At any rate, I can't tell you what the major ships are because: A) It would spoil the story, B) I don't know. Are you getting tired of my rambling yet? Okay then, I'll shut up! Story- time!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters not mine-end of story, get it? Good. Aidan is mine. Rin is mine. Sesaru is mine. In fact, if you don't recognize them/it, IT"S MINE!  
  
Warning: THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH, HORRIBLE GRAMMAR, HORRIBLE PUNCTUATION, AND OTHER THINGS! IF THIS DISTURBS YOU, BEGONE!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Brenna8! Brenna8, you're totally right, I hadn't even noticed the level of freedom Blaise is allowed! What a horrible thing for me to have overlooked! Well, we all know what will happen now! Read on, read on!  
  
Chapter 6: Blaise's Demise  
  
Draco drug Blaise down the hall by his shirtsleeve, muttering curses under his breath. "I'll be damned if he's 'alright'! He's so sleep-deprived it's not even funny."  
  
Blaise said not a word, having to run to keep up with Draco. "Draco?" he asked quietly, slightly frightened. Draco didn't appear to have heard him, as he kept on walking, his curses growing more and more vile.  
  
They passed many doors, and many halls, and Blaise began to feel lost. He was rather frightened of the large house, and really had no idea what direction they had came from. He didn't even know where the house was located, as Draco had paused partway through their journey to blindfold him and confiscate his wand. Blaise hadn't let go of that without a fight.  
  
He had kept his fist clenched tightly around it, though he couldn't possibly fight them. His hands were tied together in front of him, and his ankles were bound together, merely leaving enough slack to allow him to walk on his own.  
  
He had known that he would have to give in eventually, but he made sure they knew he would not be giving in to their every demand. When Draco had hit him again, knocking him to his knees, Blaise had tightened his grip on his wand, then hoping it wouldn't snap in half.  
  
He had been hit and kicked numerous times, by Draco himself, as Harry had said he would take no part in Draco's discipline of his prisoner.  
  
In the end it was the Cruciatus that loosened his grip on his wand. Though Draco would not merely leave it at that. He made Blaise stand and hand over the wand by himself, laughing at his repeated failures to struggle to his feet.  
  
He had given Draco the wand, had watched with tears in his eyes as Draco had snapped it in half right in front of him. He had stared silently, ashamed to admit, even to himself, that Draco had defeated him yet again. He vowed that he would get back at him one day. He now found himself wondering if that day would ever come.  
  
He was helpless without his wand, and Draco knew that. Perhaps that was why he was no longer bound. Blaise knew it did not matter whether or not he had the wand, Draco was much more powerful than he was. He always had been. At the current moment, Blaise didn't care a wit for his wand, or for where he was. He merely wanted to escape. He didn't care if he could tell Voldemort where the Forbidden were hiding, he didn't care if he would be hopelessly lost. He was scared for his life, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Draco remembered why he had spared him.  
  
And when he did, the game was over. He would be dead, and none too quickly; judging from the temper Draco was in.  
  
Thinking of Draco's temper, Blaise forced his mind back to the present. He once again found himself wondering if Draco had picked up on the hints that the tall blonde man had dropped. Somehow, Blaise doubted he had. Draco had never been real perceptive about anyone else's feelings.  
  
Blaise was jerked abruptly out of his reverie by a sudden eruption of noise. He jerked his head up and glanced around, absorbing the sights and sounds. Draco drug him further into the massive room, ignoring the stares he received.  
  
Draco had stopped his muttering, and replaced his frown with a smile. He shoved Blaise roughly into the nearest seat, telling him firmly to 'stay put or else'. Then he disappeared into the sea of people.  
  
Blaise looked around hopefully, getting to his feet. He was startled when he was pushed back into the chair. Blaise whipped around to see who had stopped him, but found he did not recognize the beautiful woman before him.  
  
She smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I would suggest you stay seated, we wouldn't want to hurry your death along, now would we? You and I both know how Draco can get when someone ignores a direct order." She whispered, her long red hair falling over her shoulder as she straightened back up to her full height.  
  
Blaise stared at her, puzzled. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman did not answer; she merely turned and sat down, her eyes never leaving him.  
  
********  
  
Draco walked through the kitchen, laughing and nodding whenever he was spoken to, though he paid little attention to what they really said to him. He made his way through the people, towards the food.  
  
He still couldn't believe how many people were there, even after nearly a year. He still didn't know everyone, nor did he really want to. He knew the people he had started out with, and a few key members of the Republic. The few key members of the Republic being the leaders, the people he was forced to speak with.  
  
He never had been the socialist. He had never wanted to meet new people and 'broaden his horizons'. In fact, after the war, he had become something of a recluse, much to everyone's surprise. He had surprised himself by allowing himself to become friends with his former enemies, the Gryffindor's Wonder Trio.  
  
He smiled as he remembered what had prompted him to move in here, where there was not a moment's peace, where there was always some disruption and chaos happening.  
  
He shook himself and came back to the present, grabbing himself something to eat, and as an afterthought, Blaise as well. He walked back through the people to the table he had left Blaise at.  
  
"Ah, Draco! I had heard you were back! About time too! Do you know how worried Ai---I mean, I was?" The red-head at the table asked, rising to her feet, and abruptly ignoring Blaise.  
  
Draco set the food down calmly, and sat down in the nearest chair. "Mali, nice to see you too. I've already been to see Aidan, so don't bother preaching. Rather, he dragged me off to yell at me, but that's beside the point. What are you doing talking to Blaise?" he asked, pushing some of the food towards Blaise. "Eat. No use starving to death, that takes all the fun out of it you know." Draco addressed Blaise, not bothering to look at him.  
  
The red-head sat as well. "I assume you covered up the investigation for us?" she asked, reaching across the table for a bite of Draco's food. Draco slapped her hand away, half of a smile on his face. "Of course, they'll forget about it in no time. But really, did we have to kill him? I'll kind of miss him." Draco said sadly. Mali looked slightly surprised, and paused with her hand half to her mouth. "YOU? Miss Remus? My my, becoming a bit soft now are we? What did you bring him," here she gestured at Blaise. "back here for? Tell me it wasn't just to kill him. Please tell me that."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation, Mali waiting for Draco's response. "Um. Draco?" came the hesitant call. Draco turned his attention to Blaise. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance. Blaise winced.  
  
"I was just. That is. Nevermind. Forget it." he finished weakly, looking down at the table. Mali smiled in amusement. "D'y'know what? He tried to get away from us! I think you should just get rid of him now. It would simplify things a lot. And Aidan might ease up a bit. You know, someone needs to do something about him. He is seriously overworked, and he never stops either. I mean, I know this is a war of sorts, but----"  
  
"Drop it Mali. He won't stop, you and I both know it, and there is nothing either of us can do about it. It's up to him to realize what needs to be done. Now, if you'll excuse me, Blaise and I will be leaving." Draco said harshly, a nasty expression fleeting across his face. He pushed the chair away from the table and stood, grabbing a hold of Blaise's shirt again and jerking him after him, parting the crowd of people like butter.  
  
Mali stared after them, not sure what to think of him.  
  
*******  
  
"NO! Stop it! Don't you come any closer! Put that down! What are you doing? Draco! Draco stop it!" Blaise screamed in fear, trying to scramble away. His wrists were the only thing supporting him as he hung from the ceiling. The metal cuffs cut into his wrists, and drew blood. He watched as Draco drew closer, his knife raised. He stopped screaming as he realized nothing would be gained by it. He stopped struggling and merely hung where he was, tears trickling down his face. He sobbed silently, his body shaking.  
  
He watched as the blood from his wrists trickled slowly down his arm. It was the only blood that had been drawn so far. In fact, he had been hanging from the ceiling for a little over an hour, watching Draco watch him, and crying with the agony of hanging from his wrists.  
  
The pain was nothing but a dull ache now, and Blaise was tired of hanging. He watched with a dull interest as Draco came closer, his face serious. He watched as Draco drew his knife up, and slashed a small cut into his leg. He felt a sharp pain as the blood began to trickle out of the wound, and he whimpered. He glanced down at the cut, staring in wonder at the blood. He stared at Draco. "Why? Why not just kill me now?" he whispered sadly. Draco didn't respond. He raised the knife again, determined to make him scream. He slashed Blaise through the arm, on his stomach, and his leg again.  
  
Blaise screamed in pain, and tried to writhe away. Draco stared at him, waiting for the screams to subside. Then he cut again, watching the blood run slowly down his body, watching the material from his clothes fall silently down to the ground. Watching as the first drop of blood hit the ground. He watched Blaise scream and writhe, he watched with disinterest as he tried to get away.  
  
He cut again. And again. All the while, Blaise screamed, tears burning his eyes as they streamed out. Blaise cried out for mercy, he begged and pleaded.  
  
*******  
  
Some time later, Draco stood staring at Blaise, who was hanging by one wrist from the ceiling. The metal of the band around his wrist cut into the skin, cutting off the blood circulation to that hand. Blaise, however, was not exactly in the right frame of mind to notice.  
  
In fact, it would have been dead scary if he had noticed, seeing as he was unconscious.  
  
Blaise's body was covered from head to toe in small cuts and bruises. He was barely clothed, and shreds of his clothing lay scattered around on the floor under him.  
  
After Draco stood there for a few moments, admiring his work, and savoring the silence, he walked over to where Blaise hung. He climbed up onto the chair behind Blaise and reached an arm gently around Blaise's body. He reached his other hand up to undo the binding that held Blaise up from the ground.  
  
All of Blaise's weight fell on Draco's arm, and Draco leaned forward for a few seconds, before gracefully climbing down from the chair.  
  
He carefully set Blaise down on the bloody ground and stood up, unsure of what to do with him, knowing he was not yet dead, yet also knowing he would likely die before the night was over.  
  
The others found it amusing how kind he was to his victim's while they died. Draco knew he was merely doing as his father had raised him to do. No matter how cruel the torment, one should always be allowed to die as peacefully as possible. It was amazing how much he had looked up to his father, amazing how often his father had carried out his own word.  
  
Draco sat down in the chair beside Blaise, admiring the way the blood trickled down his body. He was mesmerized by the way Blaise was breathing. He found himself drowning in the death, watching as the life slowly left his body.  
  
He bent over, brushing his hand against Blaise's face, brushing away the blood.  
  
Aidan watched this from the doorway, wondering what Draco found so amazing in the process of death. He watched, knowing that Draco always loved his victims in the end. He never left their side until they had truly died.  
  
However, this did not mean he was not ruthless. Most of the time he killed quickly, though at times, when he was alone, he would draw out the process as long as he could.  
  
Aidan knew that he liked to be alone when he killed. He liked to savor the process. But Aidan couldn't leave him alone with his victims. He had been known to retreat into himself for months at a time after a kill.  
  
And so he watched, as Draco watched. The silent man in the background, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the situation.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Okay, if you don't understand what I mean by 'beauty' of a kill, that's alright, it can be hard to understand. But, death does not have to be gruesome. And as you can see, Draco does not really like to kill. He is entranced and curious about death, but he doesn't really enjoy it. Well, chapter end! This story is shaping up to be a really long story. But that's okay. Anywho, drop me a review! Good, bad, whatever. Just let me know what you think! Suggestions? Please, do share! Questions? Ask away, I'll try and answer, but I'm not promising I can answer. Flames? Bring 'em on! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey! What's up everyone? What happened to all my reviews? :.sniffs.: I miss them! Please people, if you're reading this: review me please! I need your input! I need to know what I'm doing right, and wrong!  
  
Anyways, great to see you back for another chapter! The last one got a little gruesome, I apologize if you didn't like it! It's getting just a little dark, huh? I suppose I should brighten it up a little, it being a humor fic and all. :.sighs.: I really have a hard time not writing dark stories. It's like the air I breathe, I suppose.  
  
Are my characters getting out of character? It seems to me they might be. Please, if it seems that way to you, remember, this is after a HUGE war, and these things can scar you for life. That could have something to do with it. Or it could be my own incompetence. Either way.  
  
Does it seem to you like I'm focusing a lot on Draco? Because I think I am. Well, no longer! This chapter is about Harry!  
  
Updates are getting more regular! Yay! Question: Does anyone know how to use italics or bold when posting their story on fanfiction? Because it won't work for me. How does this always get so long??? Story-time is now!  
  
Disclaimer: Are you daft?! You've come this far and you still don't know I don't own J. K. Rowling's wonderful creation?! My God! Get away from me! On a happier note: I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE! Steal it and suffer the consequences! :.laughs evilly.:  
  
WARNING: This story is bound to get increasingly darker, slashier, and my grammar will likely get worse! So, if none of that bothers you, by all means, :.steps aside and motions to a door.: enter my world!  
  
~blah blah blah~ is a flashback or a dream  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: Brenna8! :.grins.: Thank you for explaining a Mary Sue to me! I feel so much smarter now! You know, I think you may be the only reader I haven't frightened away yet. Odd.  
  
Well, onto the story!  
  
Chapter 7: ??? (I have no clue about a chapter title.)  
  
~ "Harry? Is something the matter? Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry wiped his tears away, leaving a trail of blood on his face. He tightened his grip on the knife, refusing his impulse to turn around. He sighed, leaning on the balcony railing.  
  
"Harry, that railing is weak, don't lean on it, you'll fall!" Remus admonished, a tinge of fear coloring his voice.  
  
Harry laughed. "So what if I fall? What would you care? What would anyone care?" he asked, finally brushing Remus's hand away and turning to face him.  
  
Remus's faint smile vanished. "Harry?" he whispered, staring at the bloody knife Harry clutched in one hand. His gaze traveled over Harry's bloodied clothes and hands. He noted the blood on his face, and the trail of blood on the balcony. "Harry are you alright?" he asked in concern.  
  
"Would you look at that. I'm crying. But I'm not sad, in fact, I'm quite happy." Harry whispered, sounding detached. Dropping the bloody knife, he brushed a hand over his face again, leaving a trail of crimson where his hand passed.  
  
Remus stepped closer, reaching a hand out, then dropping it. "Harry, please, come away from there. You don't want to fall do you?" he asked, sounding shaken.  
  
Harry stepped back, closer to the balcony railing. He looked down at the blood that covered his front. "Remus, I'm bleeding." Harry said, sounding childish. He turned, gripping the railing with his hands.  
  
"Harry, you don't want to do this. Please, it's alright Harry, no one blames you. It wasn't your fault! You can't save everyone!" Remus pleaded, placing his arm around the boy.  
  
Harry pulled away, shaking his head. He turned to look at Remus, fury crossing his face. "You're wrong Remus! I could have saved them! You don't understand! No one does! It's just too hard! They don't know what they're asking of me." Harry singsonged, his emerald eyes flashing, and his hands trembling.  
  
Remus looked deeply troubled. "Harry, let me help you. Come inside and lets get you cleaned up. We can talk inside, alright?" he asked in a patronizing voice. Harry turned his back on Remus.  
  
"You never understood. No one understands. No one will ever understand. Don't be angry Remus, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry Remus!" Harry whispered as he pulled a knife out of his robes.  
  
Remus, confused, took another step towards Harry. "Don't be angry about what? I would never be angry wi---" he cut off with a scream of shock, staring at the hilt of the knife in his chest. He grasped at the knife, fading in and out of consciousness. He began to scream louder as he fell to his knees, clutching at Harry's robes to keep himself up. "Wh-why Harry?" he whispered as he fell.  
  
Harry wiped away his tears, placing a bloody hand on Remus's cheek. He pulled out the knife and raised it again. "I'm sorry Remus, I never wanted to hurt you. They didn't understand. Do you understand Remus? Why did you betray us Remus? Don't hate me, please don't hate me. You're going to see Mum and Dad and Sirius again!" he whispered, gazing into Remus's amber eyes, so full of pain.  
  
Remus appeared to relax as realization sunk in. Then Harry stabbed him again, trying not to cry. Remus sunk to his knees, staring at Harry accusingly. He opened and closed his mouth in a desperate last attempt to cry out.  
  
Harry looked away, hot tears blurring his vision. He tried not to see Remus's pleading eyes, tried not to see the blood.  
  
He felt Remus's hot blood flow over his fingers as he withdrew the knife and plunged it deeper into Remus's chest. He closed his ears to the screams and moans of pain.  
  
Harry stabbed him again, unable to see through his tears, then again. He stabbed him until he heard no more from Remus's mouth. Then he sat down heavily in the bloody mess upon the wood floor of the balcony. He withdrew the knife a final time and dropped it to the floor, listening to the dull clatter it made when it hit the floor. He pulled Remus's warm body to him, closing his eyes and sobbing uncontrollably as he threaded his bloody fingers through Remus's silken strands of hair.  
  
He pushed the body away from him, heaving a heavy sigh and standing. He bent to pick up the knife, hot tears still coursing down his face.  
  
For a moment, he stood completely still, seeing the world around him in a different light, and knowing there was nothing left for him here. He walked slowly towards the balcony railing and leaned over the edge. He stared down at the ground for a few moments, watching a few droplets of blood fall to the ground.  
  
Then, he pulled himself back over the edge, disappointed by the lack of distance to the ground. He positioned the knife over his own chest, and sat down. He glanced around the balcony again, then closed his eyes and applied enough pressure to draw blood, before the knife was ripped away from his grasp and thrown to the ground.  
  
Harry, startled, opened his eyes and looked up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HARRY JAMES POTTER?!"~  
  
Harry opened his eyes with a scream. He sat up and looked around, breathing heavily. He sat in silence for a moment, just steadying his breathing.  
  
The door slammed open, and a two men ran in. One with black hair, and one with brown. "Harry? Are you alright?" the one with black hair asked, his amber eyes alight with concern. The brown haired one strode over to sit beside him. "Harry? Please answer us, we want to help you." He said kindly.  
  
"That's what R-Remus said. Right before---" Harry cut off, unable to finish his sentence. "Sesaru, shall I leave you two alone?" the other man asked.  
  
Harry looked up. "No, Rin, stay, please. You don't have to go. I'd like to, erm, talk. That is, if you don't mind." He finished quickly. Rin nodded hesitantly, closing the door and walking over to sit by Sesaru. "Well, go on then Harry. What would you like to talk about?" he asked, laying a hand on Harry's wrist.  
  
"Well, Remus, actually. I---" Harry began, unsure of what to say. Sesaru smiled. "You miss him, right? I know it must have been hard for you. I can't believe they chose you for the job. How inconsiderate." He hissed angrily.  
  
"Sesaru, calm down. Harry, you know, it is alright to cry. Have you cried about it yet?" Rin asked, looking sad himself. "I know how you looked up to him. He was always so kind to everyone." He continued, pausing to look at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, ignoring the tears running down his face. "Yeah. I-I did cry. A few times. I just wish it hadn't been him. First Sirius, then Remus. I've got no one left. No one. I-I wish it had been me instead." He whispered.  
  
Rin and Sesaru looked at each other, and Rin nodded, getting up to leave. "Harry, everyone here cares about you very much, there is no reason to---" Rin began, walking towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, they care about me because I'm Harry Potter. Not because of who I really am. I am their savior, and that's all. I wish that Draco hadn't---" he cut off, blushing. Sesaru hugged Harry. "Oh Harry, don't think like that. You've got me and Rin. You can tell us anything, we'll always be here for you, I promise. Please stick around, we would miss you if you left us!" Sesaru told him, pushing Harry back so he could look at him.  
  
Harry nodded, wiping his tears away again. "Thank you Sesaru. I'm fine now, really." He claimed, trying to pull out of Sesaru's grip. Sesaru let go, getting up. "Get some sleep Harry, tomorrow will be a long day for you. There's another meeting. Give us a holler if you need something." He whispered in Harry's ear, gently pushing him back into the bed.  
  
"Alright. Good night Sesaru, Rin. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said sleepily.  
  
Rin and Sesaru left quietly, leaving Harry alone to his thoughts again. Harry closed his eyes and curled up into a ball, trying to erase all thoughts of Remus.  
  
He was asleep mere moments later.  
  
~ Harry sat by the tree silently, gazing at the tombstone. He furiously brushed away the few stubborn tears that kept coming back, not wanting to cry for him.  
  
He sat, lost in his memories, tears running freely down his face, as dusk fell. He did not hear the people calling for him, did not hear the frantic sounds of searching, and did not hear the footsteps behind him.  
  
When at last he realized something was happening, Remus spoke. "Harry? Is that you? Harry, what are you doing out here so late? And without a coat no less. You're going to freeze to death!" he scolded, pretending not to notice the tears running down Harry's face.  
  
Harry stared at Remus blankly, wondering why he had come out to find him. After a moment, he turned back to the tombstone, running his fingers lovingly over the inscription:  
  
'Sirius Black - caring godfather, and the best friend anyone could ask for, gone but forever in our hearts'  
  
It was silent for a few moments, and Remus sat down. Harry looked over at him after a few moments. "Why did it have to be him?" he whispered sadly. Remus glanced at the tombstone.  
  
"It wasn't just him Harry. I know you don't want to hear this, but fatalities are a part of war. It could have been anyone, but it was him. I miss him too, but I know that he went out fighting for what he believed in. He never wanted to die a normal death. He always said that he would go out with a bang. And, he, he did." Remus whispered, wiping a tear from his eye and standing up. Harry did likewise.  
  
"But Remus. Why? Why him?" he asked tearfully, wiping firmly at the tears that wouldn't go away. Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry. "I really don't know Harry. I guess it was just his time." He whispered soothingly. "Harry, it won't kill you to cry. You don't have to keep it all inside. Let it out." he whispered, pulling Harry's arm away from his face.  
  
Harry made no attempt to hide his tears, or his pain. He grabbed Remus's jacket in his hands, and began to cry, clinging pitifully to him.  
  
Remus let him cry. It was an hour before Harry stopped, and he had stood there, holding him while he cried, the entire time. ~  
  
A/N: Chapter ends here before I start crying so hard I can't see the keys. :.sniffles and wipes tears away.: That was so hard to write. I didn't want to kill Remus. But now it's over with. So, perhaps next chapter will be more upbeat! Catch you next chapter, please come back! And hey, as you're leaving, if you wouldn't mind clicking that little button at the bottom of the screen? You know the one I'm talking about. Take some time, tell me what you liked, what you hated, and how I can improve the story. Don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think, alright? Great! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please excuse me as I murmur bad things under my breath. :.mumbles something, then glares around at everyone.: Yes, stupid disk. It decided to malfunction. I lost all my chapters. And me being stupid, I forgot to back it up on the hard drive. So this is the THIRD version of the chapter. I'm SO not in a good mood. :.glares at everyone again.: Perhaps I'll write this tomorrow when I've cooled off a bit.  
  
Okay, I apologize for the delay, but I'm back now, and it's STORYTIME!  
  
Disclaimer: We-ell, lets just say I don't own anything that Rowling does and leave it at that, shall we? (I'm not making a profit off of this story, so please don't sue!)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to: HAZZAGRIFF! Are you gonna do a dance this time? Aidan and I would quite enjoy that!  
  
Oh, right, the story! Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 8: Meetings  
  
The first rays of the morning sun crept slowly through the closed curtains. It filtered down and lit up the upturned face of the boy in the bed. The boy groaned and pulled the covers up over his head. He lay silently under the covers and tried to sleep again.  
  
After a time, he pushed the covers off and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He swung his legs down over the side of the bed and winced as his feet hit the cold floor. He sighed and stood up, glancing around for some clothing.  
  
His stomach growled in hunger and he padded sleepily over to the open closet where he grabbed the first things he found, not caring if they matched.  
  
Dressing quickly, he flung the door open and walked out, shutting it firmly behind him. Whistling brightly, he waltzed down the silent hall. He paid no heed to the sounds of opening doors and growls of the normally late risers. He walked by the few people who were actually awake with a wave or a nod.  
  
Making his way slowly to the kitchen, he was surprised when a pair of arms flung themselves about his waist. He quickly detached them and whirled around to see who they belonged to. A smile quickly lit up his face and he embraced the girl. "Mali! How are you? I missed you so much!" he whispered into her ear. She laughed. "Oh, you know, the same as always. I missed you too Harry, did you sleep well?" she asked.  
  
He pushed her away and looked her over, running a hand through her long red hair. "Yeah, after the first few nightmares. But that's much the same as always. Have you heard from Hermione or Ron lately?" he asked anxiously. She shook her head and began to walk down the hall. Without missing a beat, he followed her. "I hear there's supposed to be a meeting today?" he asked. She smiled. "Yes there is. Fred and George are supposed to be here today, so we're waiting on them. Have you and Draco got your report ready for Aidan? Hey, speaking of Aidan, have you seen him yet? He's usually up much earlier than this." She asked, looking slightly concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head and yawned. "I just got up Mali, I haven't had the chance to speak with Draco about our report yet. And I haven't seen either of them since last night. Hey, have you seen Draco?" Harry asked pleasantly, striding into the kitchen. Mali laughed. "He's likely with Aidan. Would you like me to fix you something to eat?" she inquired, walking over to the stove.  
  
"Um, no thank you, I think I'll go and find Draco first. Can I take a raincheck?" he asked, walking up and hugging her. She nodded. "Come and get me when you get hungry, alright?" she asked in a mother-like tone of voice. Harry let her go and walked away again.  
  
He strode quickly back through the living room and down a hall. Near the end of the hall, he stopped at a door and swung it open. "Draco?" he asked loudly. Not getting a death threat for opening his door, he shut it again and continued on. When he came to the door at the end of the hall, he stopped and drew in a breath. At last, having calmed himself, he rapped on the door. He didn't hear a response, so he opened the door a crack and peered through. He didn't see anyone.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, he shut the door again and leaned up against it. "Where on earth could they be?" he wondered aloud. He stood there for a few moments, lost in thought. Then, suddenly, he leapt away from the door and took off running down the hall and through the living room. He ran down one hall, turned, opened a door and ran through.  
  
He ran down the stairs and through the door at the end of the staircase. He then slowed to a walk. He prowled through the stone rooms, squinting to see through the dim light.  
  
In one room he saw an old chain hanging from the ceiling. Turning his back upon it in disgust, he was confronted by a puddle of dried blood. He paled considerably and ran out of the room.  
  
"Draco? Aidan?" he called quietly. Harry walked slowly through the rooms one last time, hoping to catch sight of Draco at least.  
  
At last, when Harry had just decided to write up their report on his own, he spotted someone sitting in the corner, apparently asleep. He walked over quietly, not wishing to wake them.  
  
As he drew nearer, he saw that there were two people, not one. And they were exactly the two people he was looking for.  
  
Draco lay sleeping, his head on Aidan's legs. He was curled up into a small ball and covered up by one of Aidan's blankets. Aidan himself sat with his head leaned up against one of the walls and his eyes shut. He had one arm draped loosely around Draco's shoulders.  
  
Harry walked over to where they slept, intending to wake them. Aidan's eyes snapped open. Upon seeing it was only Harry, he relaxed again. "Hello Harry. Is it time to get up already?" he asked tiredly. Harry nodded, looking at Draco.  
  
Aidan followed his gaze. "Oh, I suppose you're curious about Draco? I found him sitting down here. He was just staring at Blaise's dead body. I was worried about him." Aidan said calmly, his coal black eyes boring into Harry's green ones. Harry nodded numbly and turned to go.  
  
"I suppose I'll just write the report on my own. Go back to sleep Aidan, you need it." Harry murmured. Aidan shook his head. "No, Draco needs to get up. It's breakfast time anyway, and I'm hungry." Aidan said cheerfully. Harry ignored him and walked out, leaving them alone.  
  
Aidan shook Draco awake gently, ignoring his threats and grumpy remarks. At last Draco was fully awake and he and Aidan went upstairs as well.  
  
******** A couple hours later, Fred and George had arrived. Aidan and Draco had disappeared again. The sun shone brightly and the birds sung happily. The entire house was abuzz with the sound of life. People were talking and laughing. In the distance, you could hear small children playing, and the television running.  
  
But all of that was presently irrelevant. Harry was in the meeting room, along with Fred and George, Rin, Mali, and Jackleen. They were patiently waiting for Aidan and Draco to arrive so they could start the meeting.  
  
Harry looked around at the assorted members of the organizations he was a part of. The first person to catch his eye was the lime-green haired girl who sat with her feet propped up on the table. She was chewing gum, and every once and a while, she blew a bubble. She never moved without good reason, and rarely spoke unless she deemed it important. She was pretty much a loner.  
  
When she noticed he was looking at her, she raised an eyebrow and stared back at him. Harry looked away. He turned his attention to his red-haired girlfriend sitting beside him. He felt a pang in his heart as he remembered the other redhead that had sat there not a year before. She had always been so bright and cheerful, no matter how bad the news.  
  
"Right, we've waited long enough, let's start this meeting so we can get it over with, shall we?" Rin asked from his corner of the room. Harry nodded his agreement. The green haired girl removed her feet from the table. "Yes. One moment, I have to take attendance." She said, drawing out a pencil and paper from nowhere. "Alright. Rin?" she muttered, checking his name off. He looked over at her. She smiled. "Mali?" she whispered. Mali raised her hand. "Yeah." She said.  
  
"Harry? Fred? George?" she asked, checking them off without waiting for their replies. "Aidan? Nope. Draco? Nope." She finished.  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, now that that's finished with, I officially call this meeting to order." He announced. Everyone nodded. "Our first order of business?" he asked, not knowing what the meeting was about.  
  
At that moment, the door swung open and Aidan strode in looking very tired. He slammed the door shut and walked over to take a seat. "I apologize for being late. It won't happen again. What did I miss?" he asked quietly. Mali smiled.  
  
"Nothing yet Aidan, we just began. Please Harry, go on." She said, turning her attention back to him. Harry shrugged. "I'd love to, but I missed last week's meeting. I was kinda busy covering up the MURDER of my mentor. But aside from that." He finished bitterly, glaring at the green haired girl who was ignoring everything he said.  
  
Fred nodded. "Well, Jackleen, why don't you fill us in?" he asked her. The green haired girl smiled, but shook her head. "That's Aidan's job." She said calmly. Aidan looked at them all. "Doesn't anyone ever check what they missed?" he asked in annoyance. "Last week we covered Harry's mission, and we discussed what the Republic would be doing next. We also sent Ron out on another surveillance mission, since that seems to be the only thing he's good at. This week's business is mostly your reports. So, let's hear it. How did your mission go Fred?" he asked.  
  
Fred stood up. He made a big show out of stretching, and at last began to speak. "After spending two weeks in France, we were able to narrow the possibilities down. In order to know for sure which building is the prison, we will have to go back. We have, however, discovered that Voldemort is waiting for us to find the prison. He wants us to try and rescue these people, and when we do, he's gonna be there. We haven't got enough people for this rescue mission. It would be best to just forget about them and move on." Fred paused for a moment. "We have also located Severus Snape." He then sat down as George stood up. Before George could begin Rin began to speak.  
  
"You two have forgotten the way this organization runs already, haven't you? It can't be too heavily guarded, or you two would know which building it is. And we always vote, we don't just go on what one person says. I personally think we have lost enough lives already. It would, however, be worth it to raid the Federation Prison and free our people." He told Fred, fury smoldering just below the surface. Aidan glanced warningly at Rin, who immediately sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.  
  
"Please, continue." Aidan said. George nodded.  
  
"As Fred has told you, we have found Severus Snape, the traitorous----" George was cut off by the door slamming open. Everyone whirled around to face the door. Draco strode in calmly, oblivious to the stares he was getting. He shut the door quietly and sat down, a smile on his face. "Don't stop on my account Weasley, do keep going. I'm sure whatever you've got to say is simply fascinating." He whispered into the silence.  
  
There was a resounding slap as Harry smacked Draco across the face. "Behave yourself Malfoy, we're all on the same side here. We've got enough problems without you coming in late and starting a fight." Harry admonished, turning his back on Draco. George stared at Draco, an angry look on his face, but he didn't say a word. Draco glared at Harry's back and then glanced back at George. "Do continue Weasley, it must be important or else you wouldn't be discussing it during the meeting." He apologized, a dark look on his face.  
  
Aidan nodded. "Yes, now that everyone's here, there won't be any more interruptions." George glanced around the room, then opened his mouth again. "Now. Severus Snape. We've found him. And I won't even begin to say what I think of him. But anyway. He's holed up in Voldemort's lair. Busy being a lap dog to his Master. I say we capture him and beat the shit out of him." He muttered under his breath. Seeing the looks he was getting from everyone else, he blushed and sat down. "But anyways, let's hear what Draco and Harry have got to say."  
  
Jackleen gestured towards Harry. "Your turn." She said. Harry stood up, but Draco pushed him back down again. "I wanna talk." He told Harry. Harry stood up again. "No. If you can't help me put together the report, you can't talk. Now sit down." Harry ordered. Draco remained standing, glaring at Harry.  
  
The room waited with baited breath. They stared each other down for some time, neither saying a word. Aidan watched them carefully, ready to break up the fight.  
  
Much to everyone's astonishment, both of them sat down. "We'll give the report later. Like next week." Draco said, reclining in his chair. Harry nodded his agreement.  
  
Jackleen sat up. She shook her head. "No way no how. One of you give the report and get it over with. Then we can discuss our next moves." She ordered casually. Draco glared at her, and she glared back.  
  
"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE ALL BEING RIDICULOUS! IF WE CAN'T AT LEAST GET SOMETHING DONE IN THESE MEETINGS, I QUIT!" Rin shouted furiously, pushing himself away from the table and walking out the door.  
  
Everyone stared after him in shock. Mali stood up and walked after him, shooting one glare over her shoulder. Aidan glanced around the room as if daring anyone else to walk out. When no one moved towards the door, he cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should postpone this meeting until next week. Meeting adjourned." He announced quietly, leaning back and promptly falling asleep.  
  
******** "It was NOT my fault!" Draco said angrily.  
  
"Yes it WAS!" Harry replied vehemently.  
  
"IT WAS NOT!"  
  
"YES IT WAS!"  
  
"STOP ARGUING WITH ME YOU PRICK!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"  
  
"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH?"  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?" With that, Harry punched Draco, Draco kicked Harry, and they were rolling on the floor brawling. A few people watched with slight interest, but other than that, no one noticed.  
  
After about a half hour of fighting, they were finally sick of fighting. Having forgotten what they were fighting over, they lay panting on the ground. Harry glared at Draco, Draco glared at Harry, but both were too exhausted to move.  
  
"Why were we fighting again?" Harry asked at last. Draco shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. Harry laughed.  
  
"This is always how it ends up isn't it?" Harry asked. Draco nodded. "Yeah, but we always have a reason to begin with don't we?" Both boys laughed and stood up, ready to be friends again.  
  
******* A/N: Well, the end of the chapter sucked didn't it? Oh well. This was actually fun to write. Did it make any sense? The next chapter will be about Voldemort! Yay for the bad guy! Sorry, once again, for the chapter delay! Don't forget to review me! I wanna know what you thought! 


End file.
